fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers
Here's a list of monsters from the show Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. NOTE: The monsters are counterparts of monsters from various seasons of Super Sentai that weren't used in any of the Power Rangers seasons. Motorhead A motorcycle-themed monster who rides a motorbike. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Explosive Nebula General Kamikaze" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Telephona A female telephone-themed monster. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Electric Nebula Teacher Miss Telephone" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Potbelly A pot-like monster with a pretty weird face on his belly. He has the ability to capture any human in his body. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Pot Taoist" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Birdcage Amigo A sombrero-wearing, left-golden-legged monster with the torso of a birdcage. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bird Cage Vagabond" from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Hat Full Of Cards A monster with a hat full of cards for his head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Duke of Trumps" from Dairanger: The Movie. Dark Joker Hat Full Of Card's giant form when he uses the power of the Joker card on his head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Great King Ojaru" from Dairanger: The Movie. Octohead A female monster with an octopus-like head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Rokurokubi" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. White Tiger Fighter A white tiger-themed monster who is a skilled martial artist. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bakeneko" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Cauliflower Head A monster with a cauliflower-like head. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Dorotabou" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Humpty Lumpty A gigantic clown-like monster that has the ability to run over & squish people by rolling over them. His name is a pun for "Humpty Dumpty". NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Konakijiji" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Tornado Mummy A swirly-smudgy-looking, mummy-like monster that releases powerful tornadoes. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Shirouneri" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Yowie A furry mask-wearing monster. According to Australian legend, the Yowie is a gigantic humanoid beast that's related to the famous Bigfoot of North America. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Keukegen" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Cyclops Fish A one-eyed fish monster that has an umbrella for a weapon. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Kasabake" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Ugly Toadina A kind-of-creepy-looking female monster who carries a purse-like jar filled with magic sand. Anyone (especially cute guys) who calls her ugly gets thrown at with Toadina's sand, which turns them into mindless slaves. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Sunakaje Babaa" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Killer Weasel A psychotic weasel-like monster who can move at a extraordinary speed. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Kamaitachi" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Paraselia A female monster that carries an umbrella for a weapon. She's Cyclops Fish's girlfriend. Her name is a pun for parasol. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Karakasa" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Mata-Minotaur A poncho-wearing, Spanish-speaking minotaur that resembles a matador, or bullfighter. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Ushioni" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. B. Frankenstein A blue Frankenstein monster that can stich himself back together during a battle. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Nopperabou" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Snow Witch A witch monster that has the ability to create snowmen to use as footsoldiers in battle. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Yukionna" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Psycho the Clown A psychotic clown monster with a baton that turns any weapon into worthless junk. He & Humpty Lumpty are sworn brothers. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bimboogami" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Senag A gigantic elephant-like monster. His name & design are derived from an evil inversion of the Hindu god Ganesh. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Oonyuudou" from Kakuranger: The Movie. Mono-Martian Brothers Senag's henchmen, a pair of one-eyed aliens that wear 70's clothes. NOTE: These monsters are counterparts of the "Hitotsume Kozou Brothers" from Kakuranger: The Movie. General Brainiac A monster with a very powerful brain. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bara Brain" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Sweeney Chop A scary monster that wieleds a butcher knife. His name is a pun for Sweeney Todd. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bara Nightmare" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. Mech-Cop Geric has stolen Baron's old police action figure & turned it into this robot/monster who thinks that the Myth Rangers are criminals. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bara Police" from Choriki Sentai Ohranger.